


Excursion

by GeniusCactus



Series: SASO 2017 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Momo is just an average guy living his average middle school guy life, all until everything is turned upside down by one extremely not average Atobe Keigo





	1. Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017, Bonus Round 2: Tic Tac Toe
> 
> Original Prompt by [ Marks ](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11669481#cmt11669481)

Atobe’s helicopter hit some unexpected turbulence, causing Atobe’s pen to fly under the seat. Momo leaned over to grab it, but so did Atobe. Their heads clunked together, hard, so hard Momo had to take a moment to close his eyes. Just as he was beginning to recover, something soft and warm, smelling faintly of limited edition rose apple chapstick pressed briefly to his lips.   
  
At the time he had been positive it was a kiss, but when he opened his eyes Atobe was sitting up straight like nothing happened! It didn’t seem right to ask about it then, seeing as they were supposed to be on their way to rescue Echizen.   
  
A few days passed, and although Momo had started to wonder if the maybe-kiss had been a figment of his wild imagination, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. At night he liked to close his eyes and try to recreate the sensation, imagining Atobe’s lips zeroing in on his. Sometimes their hands were in each other's hair, other times they weren’t wearing shirts... But, something was always missing.   
  
The weekend rolled around and Momo decided to check if the nearby corner store had any of that limited edition rose apple chapstick. He’d only biked a couple blocks when he spotted Atobe walking alone in the scorching summer heat.   
  
“Atobe?” Momo called out, biking over to the curb.   
  
“My servant’s car broke down,” Atobe scowled. Sweat dribbled down his brow, soaking through his nice silken shirt. “Since today’s  _Sunday,_ it’s going to take at least 24 hours for someone to take a look at it.” Atobe spat out the word Sunday with such disdain Momo had to wonder.   
  
“What’s worse, now I have to take the commoner’s tube!”   
  
Momo nodded in sympathy, the subway really was a drag on crowded Sunday afternoons. Especially for someone like Atobe, who was probably used to having his own personal seat everywhere he went.  
  
“Hop on,” Momo said, patting the back end of his bike, “I’ll give you a ride to the station.”   
  
Atobe looked offended at the very idea of riding on a  _man powered vehicle,_ but seemed to realize he had no other option unless he wanted to walk. With a heavy sigh, Atobe swung a leg over the side of Momo’s bike. As Atobe’s tightened his grip around his middle, Momo felt as if his chest were about to squeeze his heart right out of him.   
  
“Um. The station isn’t far. We’ll be there in like 5 minutes,” Momo sputtered out, trying awkwardly to keep his balance.   
  
The wind billowed, carrying the ever faintest scent of rose apple. Atobe’s shirt rippled against his bare arms, and Momo realized he doesn’t want to stop.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something before they arrived at the station, before Atobe got off and they didn’t run into each other for who knows how long.   
  
But Atobe beat him to it.  
  
“You saved me from walking in this terrible heat. I owe you.”  
  
Momo's heart leapt at Atobe’s words, it wasn’t often Atobe admitted to owing people.   
  
“It’s no biggie,” Momo waved as he casually rode off in the complete wrong direction. 


	2. Hot Air Balloon

After Momo heroically saved Atobe from having to walk to the subway station in the blistering heat, Atobe decided the only way to properly thank him would be with with a decadent 5 course meal.   
  
In his hot air balloon.   
  
Momo had only seen hot air balloons in pictures and had imagined riding in one would be purely exhilarating. Something akin to blasting off in a rocketship or reverse skydiving. In reality, the ascent was more like being in a slow, open air elevator. He could hardly tell they were moving until he looked down and everything looked tons smaller, like a model lego set.   
  
Atobe led Momo to a small stand up bar at the edge of the balloon basket, while his personal chef got straight to work preparing their dishes using excess heat from the balloon burner. Atobe had explained beforehand that they would have to stand and eat their food; if they sat down they wouldn’t be able to fully appreciate the beautiful scenery.   
  
Before long Atobe’s chef brought out two teacups of soup and placed them on the bar.   
  
 _This is too small! It better not count as part of my 5 course meal,_ Momo thought, drinking the soup up in one single gulp. Meanwhile, Atobe was eating his soup very gentleman-like with a dainty little spoon.   
  
The chef cleared away their teacups and promptly brought out the 2nd course, salad, which didn’t look much like a salad to Momo. Where was the lettuce? This so-called ‘salad’ only had cheese, a slice of tomato, and a leaf. Momo didn’t know if he was supposed to eat the leaf or if it was just decoration, so he eyed Atobe carefully out of his peripheral.   
  
Not only did Atobe eat the leaf, but he cut up the salad into smaller pieces with his fork and knife! Momo followed suit. Although the leaf was difficult to skew onto his fork, so, when Atobe and the chef weren’t looking, Momo quickly picked it up with his fingers and ate it.   
  
“I had my chef prepare the appetizer with you especially in mind,” Atobe grinned as the chef set down two golf ball sized burgers.   
  
Momo was about to plop it in his mouth with his fingers when he spotted Atobe-- cutting it with his knife and fork!  
  
 **Why?**  
  
Why was all the food so small? Was this some kind of practical joke?  
  
That’s when Momo remembered something he once heard Inui say, that  _the price of food **negatively correlates** with it’s portion size. _Or, in other words, the more expensive the meal, the smaller the plate.  
  
This was a disaster! He should have asked Atobe for 5 meals, instead of one measly 5 course meal!  
  
The chef cleared away their plates and utensils, setting down a slightly larger fork. Momo got his hopes up that the next course would also be slightly bigger.  
  
But he was wrong.   
  
The chef returned, serving them both what was probably the world’s tiniest steak. It was small enough to fit between two normal sized hamburger buns. It was in that moment Momo decided he could do without the frivolities of finer food and had best stick to his main staples from now on.   
  
For dessert, the chef set down one pot of chocolate sauce and about 10 or so skewers accompanied by various assortment of items to dip in the chocolate.   
  
“Allow me to show you my fondue dipping prowess!” Atobe said, swirling a strawberry around in the chocolate.   
  
Momo’s stomach rumbled as he watched Atobe eat his chocolate covered strawberry. He couldn’t wait to try it for himself. He grabbed a skewered piece of cheesecake and swirled it around in the chocolate. But when he took it out, the chocolate dripped all over the table, all over him, and even a little on the floor.  
  
Momo quickly licked the chocolate off his fingers before remembering he was at a nice ‘restaurant.’   
  
“You got some on me too,” Atobe said, splaying his chocolate drizzled hand in Momo’s face.  
  
“Uhhh, sorry!” Momo said, tossing Atobe his gently used napkin.   
  
But the napkin just fell to the floor as Atobe took one step closer, shaking his head.   
  
“No, I want to try the commoner’s way.” Atobe nudged Momo’s mouth with his hand.   
  
Momo tentatively licked the tip of Atobe’s pointer finger, glancing around to make sure the chef’s back was turned before taking the entire finger in his mouth. Momo sucked gently, not wanting to miss a spot of chocolate remnants as his tongue twirled over each of Atobe’s calloused fingers.   
  
Once Momo was finished, Atobe gestured to his neck. “There’s some here.”   
  
Momo licked away the drip of chocolate.  
  
“And here,” Atobe pointed to a spot on his upper lip.  
  
Heart pounding, Momo could feel the blood rush to his face. If he licked him  _there_ it would be like they were kissing!   
  
“Master Keigo!” The chef’s exasperated voice cut them off. “Just use your napkin!”   
  
“Looks like we’ll have to continue this another time,” Atobe whispered as they exited the hot air balloon. 


	3. Car

Tuesday morning Momo turned on his phone to find he had a couple of unread texts from Atobe:  
  
I bought Sebastian, my personal servant, a new car. 

It's a next year's model 

I'll take you for a new spin after school tomorrow. 

  
When Atobe texted ‘take you for a spin,’ Momo had assumed Atobe’s servant would be the one behind the wheel. So, he was naturally quite shocked to see Atobe in the driver’s seat. Atobe was still only 15, what business did he have driving? But then, Momo remembered Atobe piloted a helicopter and even got to school by hang gliding on occasion. Driving a car was probably child’s play for a him.   
  
The door to the passenger’s side opened automatically and Atobe beckoned him inside.   
  
“You have permission to drive this?” Momo asked.  
  
“Permission? I have the receipt!” Atobe loftily waved a piece of paper in Momo’s face. The amount was more than Momo would likely make in his entire life.  
  
*  
  
Atobe didn’t suck at driving, but he wasn’t exactly what Momo would call an expert. As soon as they got out of the narrow neighborhood streets, Atobe slammed his foot on the gas and zipped down the road at full speed.   
  
“This car can go over 350 kilometers per hour!” Atobe boasted, darting in and out of the lanes, always trying to be first in line for the red light.  
  
“Woah.” Momo said, torn between thinking Atobe was really really cool and feeling as if he might die.   
  
“Don’t worry. I’m in complete control,” Atobe assured him. “I know exactly what all the cars are about to do because of my insight.”  
  
And, for a couple seconds, Momo felt confident Atobe was in control. All up until another car dashed into their lane, causing Atobe to slam hard on the brakes.   
  
“He changed his mind out of nowhere!”   
  
“I think we should pull over,” Momo choked out.  
  
Atobe noticed Momo was looking a little green, so he brought his speed down a couple notches and pulled into a semi-vacant lot. Momo had better not toss his cookies in Atobe’s servant’s new car!  
  
“Perhaps I was trying a little too hard to impress you,” Atobe said as he put the car in park.  
  
“Impress me? Why me?”   
  
“I admire your simple nature.”   
  
It felt almost like a backhanded compliment, but Momo jumped at the chance to lean over and plant a kiss on Atobe’s lips. Atobe kissed him back, tongue traveling around in Momo’s mouth. Lips still locked, Momo fondled Atobe’s chest hair under his shirt, while Atobe seemed to be aiming to rip Momo’s shirt right off.   
  
Just as Momo tossed his shirt in in the back seat, there was a soft tap at the driver’s window.   
  
“Master Keigo!”   
  
It was Atobe’s personal servant, Sebastian!   
  
“Damn it! I forgot to turn off the gps!”   
  
“Master Keigo! Open the door this instant!” Sebastian kept rapping on the window pane, until Atobe opened the door. Momo’s shirt was still trapped somewhere in the back, so he just sat there awkwardly half dressed as Atobe opened the front door.   
  
“Sebastian, please don’t tell my father,” Atobe pleaded, which made him look more his age than Momo thought possible.   
  
Fine, but I’m taking away your transportation privileges for the month. No boat sailing, helicopter piloting, and definitely no being a passenger in my car.”  
  
“No hang-gliding either.” Sebastian quickly added.  
  
“Then that means…”  
  
“You’re only allowed to take the commoner’s tube, bus, or bicycle, just like all the other youths your age.”  
  
Momo’s ears perked up at the word  _bicycle_ and he gave Atobe a subtle wink. 


End file.
